scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Character Story 2 (1999)
TheCartoonMan6107's movie spoof of "Toy Story 2". It will appeared on Youtube on June 20, 2018. Cast: *Sheriff Woody - Theo (Nutri-Ventures: The Quest for the 7 Kingdoms) *Buzz Lightyear - Finn (Adventure Time) *Jessie - Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) *Mr. Potato Head - Gnomeo (Gnomeo & Juliet) *Mrs. Potato Head - Juliet (Gnomeo & Juliet) *Slinky Dog - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) *Rex - Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) *Hamm - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Bo Peep - Lena (Nutri-Ventures: The Quest for the 7 Kingdoms) *Bullseye - Fred the Wonder Horse (Sesame Street) *Stinky Pete - King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph) *Zurg - Ice King (Adventure Time) *Geri the Cleaner - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Utility Belt Buzz - Robbie (Cosmic Quantum Ray) *Sarge - Yogi Bear *Sarge's Soldiers - Various Hanna Barbera Animals *Andy - Jamie Bennett (Rise of the Guardians) *Mrs. Davis - Cinderella *Buster - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Emily - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) *Amy - Robyn Starling (Tom & Jerry: The Movie) *Shark - Don Lino (Shark Tale) *Monkeys - Fraggles (Fraggle Rock) *Trash Can Monster Toys - Cy-Bugs (Wreck-It Ralph) *Wheezy - Bonkers D. Bobcat (Disney's Bonkers) *Etch - Baymax (Big Hero 6) *Mr. Spell - Norm (Norm of the North) *Rocky Gibraltar - Wally Walrus (Woody Woodpecker) *Al McWhiggins - Robert Callaghan (Big Hero 6) *Barbie Dolls - Ariel's Sister (The Little Mermaid) *Amy's Barbie Doll - Abby Hatcher (Abby Hatcher) *Tour Guide Barbie - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *The Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots - Boog and Elliot (Open Season) *Three Squeeze Aliens - Alvin, Simon and Theodore (Alvin and the Chipmunks) Trailer/Transcript: *Character Story 2 Trailer/Transcript Scene Index: *Character Story 2 Part 1 - Opening Credits/Finn's Mission *Character Story 2 Part 2 - Theo's Lost Hat/It's Roxas! *Character Story 2 Part 3 - Theo's Vest Gets Ripped *Character Story 2 Part 4 - Theo Meets Bonkers/Guynapped *Character Story 2 Part 5 - To the Penthouse *Character Story 2 Part 6 - The Round Up Gang *Character Story 2 Part 7 - Theo's Roundup *Character Story 2 Part 8 - Theo Nearly Looses his Vest *Character Story 2 Part 9 - Crossing The Road *Character Story 2 Part 10 - Arrival of Geppetto/At Callaghan's All-Star Barn *Character Story 2 Part 11 - Sponge Switch/The Woman Aisle *Character Story 2 Part 12 - Bubblegum gets Mad *Character Story 2 Part 13 - Bubblegum' Story ("When She Loved Me") *Character Story 2 Part 14 - Searching for Theo *Character Story 2 Part 15 - Into the Vents *Character Story 2 Part 16 - To the Rescue/Theo Stays *Character Story 2 Part 17 - Battle With Ice Man/Car Chase *Character Story 2 Part 18 - Theo vs. King Candy/ Rescuing Bubblegum *Character Story 2 Part 19 - Welcome Home *Character Story 2 Outtakes *Character Story 2 Part 20 - End Credits Movie Used: *Toy Story 2 (1999) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: *Adventure Time *The Good Dinosaur *Nutri-Ventures: The Quest for the 7 Kingdoms *Hey There, It's Yogi Bear *The Princess and the Frog *Gnomeo & Juliet *Sherlock Gnomes *Big Hero 6 *Big Hero 6: The Series *The Secret Life of Pets *The New Woody Woodpecker Show *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure *Rise of the Guardians *Cinderella 1, 2 & 3 *Shark Tale *Fraggle Rock *Wreck-It Ralph *Bonkers *Norm of the North *Sesame Street *The Little Mermaid 1 & 3 *Pinocchio *Cosmic Quantum Ray *Oliver and Company *Tom & Jerry: The Movie *Abby Hatcher *Open Season 1, 2 & 3 *Alvin and the Chipmunks 1, 3 & 4 Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story Parody Movies Category:Toy Story Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs